


Oh My Darling

by savedoug



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, and also really weird walker shit, lol idk, sad stuff probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedoug/pseuds/savedoug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots based on The Walking Dead Game. Some'll be tragic, some will be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They left him and he died alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm In Here (Vocal Version) - Sia
> 
> goddamnit nick f u c k i love you

The first time he had felt true fear was when he was 10.

 

Daddy came home at half past three in the morning, started kicking Mommy around and hitting him.

 

Daddy left the next day.

 

He cried with Mommy all day. He cried alone in his bedroom that night.

 

The second time was a short number of years later.

 

They told him not to jump across the rooftops, but he didn’t listen to them.

 

One of them went with him, didn’t want to let him fall.

 

They both slipped down a bungalow, he fell into a dump bin and the other smacked onto the concrete.

 

He thought he was dead.

 

Luke thought he, himself, was dead, too.

 

Third times are supposed to be lucky. That’s what he always heard.

 

He guessed fear had an exception.

 

Mommy was always so stubborn. Mommy had to bring the dying man inside.

 

Mommy had to die that day.

 

He had to kill her, that day.

 

 _Had to,_ he kept repeating in his head.

 

This was the fourth time he really felt fear.

 

A trailer park, the screams of a broken girl ringing in his ears. The desperate attempts to help her from his friend.

 

And the blood.

 

Oh god, the blood.

 

It happened all too quickly. The dead thing approaching him.

 

He still felt the rows of teeth sinking into his neck.

 

Then the fear came.

 

The realisation that in mere hours, or even minutes, he would no longer walk the earth as himself. That he was dying. That he was dying _alone_.

 

That feeling he had only felt thrice before, had returned. And he would die with that feeling imprinted in his mind.

 

He got himself stuck in a barbed fence, slumped against the hastily cut out hole in it. He didn’t care that the sharp, cut wires were piercing his chest.

 

He didn’t care about anything, except that he would die alone.

 

Breathing slowed down, blood still seeped out of his neck. Heard his friend asking if he had found anyone yet.

 

 _Please somebody come and save me. Don’t leave me alone please. Someone save me. Someone. Help._ **_Save me._ **

 

Eyes were closing now, the aura of fear sill lingering around as his brain shut off.

 

One last breath let him whisper something weakly. Then he stopped moving.

 

He stopped breathing, he stopped seeing, he just **stopped.**

 

Even though it was nearly silent, he swore he could hear his last words echoing around everywhere.

 

[_Help me_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92_3T-rALUU)


End file.
